The present invention relates to a method for charging a heating cushion, often called a heating washer, with heat energy which can be liberated when needed through the activation of the heating washer when it is in position e.g. on the shoulders, simultaneously covering the nape of the neck upon the occurrence of stiff musculature in the shoulder/nape regions, and wherein one, in other respects, proceeds in accordance with the operational steps as defined in the preamble of claim 1.
Likewise, the invention relates to an apparatus for charging heating cushions/washers of the kind concerned, wherein the working operations are carried out by simple, suitable means.
Heating washers of the kind concerned are used within health care and nursing, for the prevention of overload torments and sufferings in working life, sports and leisure activities. Heating washers of this kind give relaxation, limbering-up, etc., as well as prevent sports damages. E.g. physiotherapists have for many years successfully used heating washers for these purposes.
One usual heating washer design comprises a relatively flat cushion/plate having two parallel, slot-shaped cavities partially separating the nape panel of the cushion/plate from the shoulder panel thereof. In this embodiment, the cushion/plate may have an elongate rectangular circumferential shapexe2x80x94except from in the nape panel portion where the circumferential shape extends irregularly because of the cavitiesxe2x80x94and the nape panel will then have a free circumferential edge and, moreover, be defined by the adjacent edges of the two parallel, slot-shaped cavities. Thus, the nape panel coheres with the remaining cushion/plate body along an imagined folding line extending parallelly with the complete longitudinal side of the rectangle.
Such heating washers each consists of an outer bag-shaped weldable plastic cover, the opposite side walls thereof being welded together locally, i.e. along narrow strip-shaped panels distributed across the surface area of the heating washer; in this embodiment, the weld strips in the name panel may extend perpendicularly to the mutually parallel weld strips within the remaining surface area of the heating washer. By means of the relatively densely positioned weld strips, the plastic cover is kept together upon filling and will not bulge unsuitably outwardly.
As chargeable, heat accumulating, upon activation heat liberating filler in the plastic cover, sodium acetate has been found to be well suitable. Likewise, it exhibits the advantageous property that it, encased within the plastic cover, may be shaped complementarily to the part of the body desired to be heated by means of the heating washer.
In accordance with prior art technique, such heating washers are, when they have given off the heat energy supplied thereto and, thus, are uncharged, recharged by being cooked in a charging apparatus, so that they are made ready for reuse. Prior art charging technique consists in boiling/heating the heating washer in water in a pot or other cooking vessel. The heating washer can be protected against scorching by means of a towel or other piece of cloth wrapped around the heating washer.
When the heating washer is boiled or heated in the water, the heating washer is capable of storing the heat energy supplied thereto, until it at a later point of time is activated for releasing the supplied, stored heat energy. A hitherto usual way of releasing the heating washer has been to use a thin piece of metal, and the heating washer can give off its heat whenever this is desirable to the user. Thus, the heat liberation may, of course, take place on any location whatsoever, irrespective of the availability of a heating source or not. A need for a heating source is only present when the heating washer is to be charged by heating/boiling. Heating washers are charged by placing them in hot water for about 20 minutes.
Heating washers of the kind concerned have a relatively large surface area, and the disadvantage or prior art charging technique through boiling/heating in a pot is that the same has to be rather voluminous. Alternatively, the heating washer has to be folded together, but this makes the charging process difficult. The known solution concerning charging heating washers with heat energy is rather cumbersome and circumstantial. Moreover, the pot may boil dry or the water therein boil too long. In both cases, the heating washer may be cooked into pieces. The heating washer may also be damaged if it rests too long in the boiling water after the boiling/heating is finished.
The object of the present invention has been to indicate a method for charging heating washers of the kind concerned wherein deficiencies, disadvantages and restrictions of use adhering to conventional and other known technique are eliminated or at least substantially reduced. Likewise, it is an object of the present invention to provide a charging apparatus for implementing this method and allow charging of a plurality of large heating washers at the same time.
The first of these objects is, according to the invention, realized by proceeding as set forth in accordance with the characterizing clause of claim 1 defining the method. The second object is achieved by means of a charging apparatus, the advantageous constructive features thereof being defined in the characterizing clause of the following, independent claim 2.
The essential operational step in the charging of the heating washer(s) with heat energy to be accumulated and stored until it is desired to have the heating washer released/activated in known manner for liberating the heat energy, comprises steam cooking/steaming, which gives an advantageous charging of the heating washers, simultaneously as the previous problems of dry boiling in the pot and a too long stay in the water now are eliminated. This involves a prolonged useful life of the heating washers.
The charging apparatus according to the invention is a special steam cooking apparatus adapted with a view of charging a plurality of relatively large washers in each charging treatment. There will exist a need for steam cooking apparatus of several orders, e.g. for firms/offices, and for private households, and these two main types of steam cooking apparatus will house a mutually differing number of heating washers.